Day by Day (하루 하루)
by deveena
Summary: (KaiSoo Fanfiction) Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin. Aku akan tetap tegar meskipun hari demi hari harus banyak penderitaan yang ku alami.. -GENDERSWITCH-
1. We meet again

"Kyung! Bawa pesanan ini ke meja no. 12" Kata yeoja paruh baya di dapur kepada seorang lainnya yang bermata bulat.

"Ne Ahjumma!" Kyungsoo mengambil pesanan itu dan mengantarnya ke meja nomor 12.

* * *

Meja itu sudah di duduki oleh orang-orang berdasi yang sepertinya sedang melakukan _meeting._

"Bagaimana Kai-ssi? Apakah anda bisa membertimbangkannya?

"Saya tidak bisa membertimbangkannya sekarang, tuan Choi. Saya harus memberitahukan dulu kepada _appa."_

Kyungsoo bisa sedikit mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang-orang itu. Kyungsoo tersentak dalam hati dan menundukan kepalanya sedikit, dia menaruh makanan itu ke atas meja. Dan membungkuk lalu pergi secepatnya.

'_Kai? Oh tidak aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya._' Batin Kyungsoo. Sementara itu, Kai tau itu Kyungsoo, dan ia harus mengejarnya sekarang juga.

"Sepertinya pertemuan kita hari ini sudah selesai, tuan-tuan"

Kai membungkuk kepada rekan kerjanya dan pergi mengejar Kyungsoo secepatnya. Kai berlari ke kasir dimana para pelayan biasanya berkumpul. Dia melihat para pelayan disitu dan dia tidak melihat sosok mungil bermata bulat itu.

"Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Kata salah satu pelayan itu.

"Saya mencari Do Kyungsoo." Kata Kai dengan datar dan masih melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Ah, dia baru saja pulang. Katanya dia sedang sakit. Coba liat saja diparkiran, tuan."

Kai langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan pelayan itu. Kai pergi ke parkiran basement dan mencari sosok mungil itu. Dia melihat sesosok yeoja bermata bulat sedang membuka bagasi mini dibawah tempat duduk _scooter_nya dan menaruh bawaannya kesitu.

Kai berjalan pelan dan tidak terdengar oleh Kyungsoo, dia memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terhenyak dengan kedatangan Kai.

"Kyung, aku merindukanmu. Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku, hm?" Kai mengendus perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Membuat darah Kyungsoo mengalir deras

"K-Kai.. l-lepasshh.." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan yang melingkar dipinggangnya itu. Namun, apa dayanya tenaga Kai jauh lebih besar daripada Kyungsoo. Kai semakin erat memeluk pinggang yeoja itu. Sekarang Kai membalikkan badan Kyungsoo dan menatap mata bulat yeoja mungil itu.

"Kyung, jangan pergi dariku lagi. Aku merindukanmu.." Lirih Kai sambil menatap mata itu yang sudah mulai berlinang dengan kristal-kristal air mata.

"Kai.. Sudahlah, aku ini hanya seorang pelayan restoran sedangkan kau seorang CEO Perusahaan ternama! Hiks.." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air mata. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo masih mencintai namja itu. Hanya saja orangtua Kai menentang hubungan mereka.

"Kyungsoo jangan mendengar kata-kata appa.. Aku yakin setelah ini mereka akan menerimamu.." Kata Kai sambil mengusapkan air mata Kyungsoo dan mengecup pipi chubby itu.

"B-benarkah? A-aku tidak yakin appa dan ummamu akan menerimaku.. hiks" Kyungsoo kembali terhisak. Dan menundukan kepalanya dan meremas ujung bajunya.

"Ssstt, jangan menangis lagi kyung." Kai mengusap air mata itu lagi dan mengecupnya lagi. "Aku akan menjaminnya. Sebentar lagi kau hanya milikku sepenuhnya,Do Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu." Kai mencium bibir itu dan melumatnya lembut. Kyungsoo membalas lumatannya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Kai. Mereka saling melumat sampai Kai merasakan pukulan kecil didadanya, Kai melepaskan ciumannya dan menempelkan keningnya ke kening Kyungsoo. Kai menatap mata yang bercahaya itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Jongin."

Kai tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo dan memeluk erat tubuh itu. Tubuh yang sangat dirindukannya. Sudah lama ia tidak menghirup dan mendekap tubuh harum ini. Yang selalu membuat hatinya selalu senang dan tenang. Sosok yang selalu menjadi pelengkap hidupnya.

Kyungsoo juga membalas pelukan itu, pelukan yang selalu menjadi penghangat hatinya. Yang selalu mengisi kekosongannya. Mereka berdua masih ingin berdua seperti ini, sampai seseorang melihat mereka berpelukan. Sehingga membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi Kai kode untuk segera pergi dari sini. Kai mengerti lalu menarik Kyungsoo ke mobil sport miliknya.

"Kai.. Itu manajerku, eotteohke!?" Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa orang yang melihatnya itu manajer di restoran dimana Kyungsoo bekerja.

"Tenang saja, Kyung. Aku bisa mengurusnya." Ujar Kai tersenyum manis kepada Kyungsoo memerah dan gugup karna senyumannya itu.

"S-scooterku juga k-ketinggal– hmmpt" Kai membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya, dan itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo bungkam dan mukanya semakin terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. "Aku bilang tenang saja Kyung. Kkkk" Kai terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo dan langsung menancap gasnya.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat kearah luar jendela mobil sambil menyentuh bibirnya yang masih basah. Dia merasakan lagi perasaan dimana darahnya berdesir deras dan ada seperti kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya. Kyungsoo menyentuh dibagian kirinya, dia merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak lebih kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu..." lirih Kyungsoo nyaris berbisik, sehingga Kai tidak mendengarkannya.

* * *

Kai memandang wajah yeoja yang sedang bermimpi di kursi penumpang mobilnya itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat damai dan sangat cantik dimata Kai. Kai mengecup bibir yang berbentuk hati itu dan menggendongnya bridal dengan sangat hati-hati berusaha untuk tidak membangunkannya. Tapi usahanya sepertinya tidak berhasil. Kyungsoo sedikit menggeliatkan badannya digendongan Kai.

"Eungh.. Kai? Kita ada dimana?"

"Iya, baby. Sekarang kita ada didepan apartemenku, baby" Kata Kai merendahkan suaranya untuk menggoda Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo kembali memerah mendengar ucapan Kai dan menundukan kepalanya. Dia tau kalau sudah seperti ini Jongin akan meminta jatah hariannya-_-

"Kai.. turunkan aku.. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri." Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari Kai yang ingin mencium lehernya. Dia merasakan bad feeling tentang ini.

"Tidak akan, baby. Aku akan menggendongmu sampai apartemen." Kata Kai dengan suara yang agak serak ditelinga Kyungsoo dan menjilatnya. Kyungsoo melenguh, Kai terlihat menyeringai tipis dan berpindah menjilat leher mulus Kyungsoo yang agak terbuka karena kaus bajunya yang memang lebar sehingga bahunya juga sedikit terekspos.

"Eunghh, Kaiih.. Jangan disini.. Nanti ada yang melihat~" Kata Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menghindari Kai (lagi). Kai mengendus kesal dengan perilaku kekasihnya itu dan menjauhkan wajahnya. "Tenang saja, Kyung. Tidak akan ada yang melihat kita." Kai langsung memasuki lift dan menekan tombol 12. Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo dan menghimpit tubuh mungilnya di sudut lift. Kai menyambar bibir berbentuk hati itu dan melumatnya ganas.

Kai melumat bibir yang menurutnya manis itu dengan penuh semangat dan berharap medapat balasan yang sepantasnya. Tapi, balasan yang dia dapatkan tidak seperti yang dia inginkan. Kyungsoo memukul-mukul dada Kai dan mukanya sangat merah sekarang. Ada apa lagi, chagi?" Tanya Kai dengan memasang muka sedih(?)

"Cctvnya melihat kita..." Kata Kyungsoo sambil menutup wajahnya. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang, Kyungsoo tidak pernah bercumbu sambil dilihat orang. Itu sangat memalukan menurutnya. Dan sekarang ada kamera kecil yang mengintipi mereka, rasanya Kyungsoo benar-benar ingin menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari gedung ini.

Kai terkekeh mendengar penuturan kekasihnya itu. Dia melepas jaketnya dan menutupi kamera kecil itu dengan jaketnya. "Bagaimana sekarang? Bisa dilanjutkan?" Kai menyeringai dan ketika ia hendak kembali meresapi bibir indah itu terdengar bunyi dentingan dan ternyata liftnya sudah sampai di lantai apartemen Kai.

"Aish! Mengganggu saja!" Kai menggerutu karena dari tadi kegiatan mari-menerkam-kyungsoo tertunda terus. Sementara Kyungsoo terkekeh melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

* * *

Kai dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki Apartemen Kai yang mewah itu. Kyungsoo dulu sering ke tempat ini, tempat ini adalah rumah keduanya setelah _rooftop flat_ yang disewanya bersama ibunya. Tetapi sekarang Kyungsoo sangat jarang berkunjung ke tempat ini setelah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu.

Yah berbulan-bulan ditinggal Kyungsoo, rumah ini menjadi berubah seperti bak sampah. Atau mungkin bisa dibilang seperti kapal pecah yang penuh sampah! Lihatlah baju-baju kotor berserakan dimana-mana, dan bungkusan makanan cepat saji yang sepertinya tidak dibersihkan sejak minggu lalu mungkin. Dasar anak ini! Pemalas sekali! Kyungsoo menggeleng prihatin sedangkan Kai tersenyum idiot. "Kim Jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan apartemenmuuuuu!" Kyungsoo terbelalak melihat celana dalam yang sekarang ada dibawah kakinya.

"Hehe.. i-itu.." Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku terlalu frustasi karena kau meninggalkanku, Kyung. Aku jadi seperti seonggok daging yang tidak berguna setiap harinya." Lirih Kai, ya memang setelah Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kai,namja itu menjadi sangat frustasi. Setiap hari dia selalu pulang dengan aroma alkohol dan memberantak apartemennya sendiri.

Kyungsoo melihat raut sedih kekasihnya menjadi sedikit perihatin. Lihatlah wajah Kai yang mengerut itu membuat hatinya menjadi sakit sendiri. "Hmm, maafkan aku, Kai. A-aku hanya melakukannya untuk kebaikan kita..." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil mengelus wajah kekasihnya. "Aku tidak ingin appamu mengusirmu dari rumah"

"Biarkan saja orang tua itu mengusirku dari rumah! Aku tidak perduli dengan orang tua egois itu lagi! Aku tidak ingin di jodohkan dengan Soojung jalang itu!" bentak Kai dengan penuh emosi. Bagaimana tidak emosi, ayahnya sendiri yang tega-teganya menjauhkan anaknya dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya dan malah menjodohkannya dengan sekertaris appanya yang berpakaian seperti wanita di klub malam itu. Emosi Kai benar-benar di ubun-ubun sekarang, sedangkan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang menahan air matanya karena selama ini Kai tidak pernah membentaknya.

Kai melihat mata Kyungsoo mulai memerah pun tersadar. "Mianhae, Kyung. Bukan maksudku membentakmu..." Air mata Kyungsoo lolos satu dari matanya, dan Kai pun merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya dan mengecup puncuk kepalanya. "Gwenchana, Jongin.." Kyungsoo membalas pelukannya. Dan Kai mengeratkan pelukannya saat nama aslinya di panggil oleh Kyungsoo. Ya, dia sangat merindukan saat-saat yang seperti ini.

* * *

Entah siapa yang memulai sekarang mereka sudah berada di atas kasur empuk milik Kai dengan keadaan Kai menindih Kyungsoo dan mereka jangan lupa bibir mereka yang sekarang saling melumat. Tangan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah melingkar dileher Kai dan meremas rambut itu. Kai melumat dan menghisap bagian atas bibir Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo menghisap bagian atas bibir Kai, mereka melakukannya bergantian.

"Hmmmnnnh.."

Kai meremas payudara Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo melenguh dan reflek Kai melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo dan mengeksplor langit-langit mulut Kyungsoo. Kai mengabsen satu persatu gigi Kyungsoo dan Kai juga melilit lidah Kyungsoo membuat lelehan saliva mereka tercampur dan mengalir di perpotong leher Kyungsoo. Kai melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan pukulan kecil didadanya. Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang memerah karena kehabisan nafas, bibir yang membengkak sempurna oh dan jangan lupa dengan lehernya yang mengkilat karena saliva itu membuat birahi Jongin memuncak. Kai langsung menyambar perpotongan leher itu dan menghisapnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Eungghh.. Jonginnhh" desah Kyungsoo membuat Kai semakin bersemangat memberi tanda dileher mulusnya itu dan meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sudah sangat terangsang dengan perbuatan Kai hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dibawah Kai.

Kai menghisap perpotongan lehernya lalu turun kebawah payudaranya. "Baju ini menggangu saja." Kata Kai dengan mata yang penuh dengan nafsu lalu merobek T-shirt Kyungsoo dan menyisakan bra kremnya saja. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai langsung membuka kaitan bra Kyungsoo dengan beringas(?) dan menatap dua gundukan itu membuat birahinya semakin memuncak. Kyungsoo malu sekali ketika Kai memandang payudaranya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun dengan penuh nafsu. "K-kai.. J-jangan di – ahhh" omongan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Kai melahap payudara Kyungsoo dan menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang ingin menutup payudaranya. "Jangan ditutup, Kyung. Kau itu indah" Kata Kai dengan suaranya yang agak serak membuat Kyungsoo memerah.

Kai kembali melahap dua gundukan itu. Kai menghisap payudara kanan Kyungsoo dan tangannya sambil memijat nipple Kyungsoo yang sudah mencuat karena terangsang. Kai sekarang seperti seperti bayi besar yang sedang menyusu kepada ibunya(?).

"Ngghh.. Haahh Jongin~ h-hisap terusshh ahhh~" Kyungsoo mengerang keras ketika Kai mengisap nipplenya keras. Kyungsoo sudah sangat terangsang dan menginginkan lebih dari ini. Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo menggerakan kakinya dan menyentuh daerah selangkangan Kai, membuat sang empunya melenguh. "Ssshhh.. Sudah mulai agresif, eoh?" Kai menyunggingkan seringainya. Kyungsoo benar-benar memerah sekarang. Kai mulai mencium perut rata Kyungsoo dan turun membuka celana jeans Kyungsoo dan menyisakan celana dalam Kyungsoo yang berwarna pink (?)

Kai menyentuh vagina Kyungsoo tanpa melepaskan celana dalamnya dan menggoda tonjolan kecil didalamnya. "Ahhh... Jonginhh j-jangan menggodakkuuhh.. Ahhh!" seru Kyungsoo saat Kai mengesek jarinya dan mencubit klitoris Kyungsoo membuat Kyungsoo sedikit melengkungkan badannya. Kyungsoo meremas baju Kai yang sedari tadi belum terbuka untuk melampiaskan nafsunya.

"Ngghh ahhh Jonginhh.. g-gesek d-disituhh terusshhh ahh!" Kyungsoo kembali mendesahkan nama Kai ketika jemari panjang Kai menggesek keras klitorisnya. Kai merasa mulai banyak cairan yang membasahi vagina Kyungsoo, Kai melihat wajah itu yang berkeringat. Terlihat sangat seksi dimatanya. Kai langsung melumat bibir merah yang membengkak itu dengan ganas dan menggesekan klitoris Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan keras membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan lagi menahan hasratnya.

"Mmnnhhhh ngghhh.. JONGIN!" Kyungsoo sudah kuat lagi, dia menyemburkan cairan orgasmenya membuat jari-jari Kai sangat basah. Kai mengeluarkan jarinya dari celana dalam pink yang basah itu dan menjilatnya.

"Hmm, cairanmu manis Kyung. Saatnya permainan inti sayang." Kyungsoo masih sangat lelah dan terlihat masih menetralkan nafasnya sampai tidak sadar bahwa Kai yang sudah membuka semua pakaian yang menempel ditubuhnya, memperlihatkan penis Kai yang sudah mengacung meminta untuk memasuki lubang yang sempit.

Kai mengarahkan penisnya ke vagina Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah merekah, Kyungsoo terbelalak. "K-kai, kau tidak pakai pengaman?" Ujar Kyungsoo gugup, selama Kai dan Kyungsoo bercinta Kai tidak pernah lupa memakai pengaman. Dan juga Kyungsoo sekarang sedang mengalami masa subur. Dia takut Kai akan menghamilinya.

Kai mengecup bibir Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan wanitanya itu. "Tenang saja, baby. Kita akan baik-baik saja. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Kai mengelus pipi mulus itu. Sementara Kyungsoo yang merasa seperti tersihir dengan kata-kata kekasihnya itu langsung menjadi tenang seketika.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan Kai sekarang menggesekan penisnya di mulut vagina Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu kembali basah dan kembali terangsang. "Ngghhh J-jongin.. Palliwaaahh nghhh" Kai menggesekan penisnya ke klitoris yang sangat sensitif itu membuat Kyungsoo melenguh keras.

Ketika Kai merasakan vagina Kyungsoo sudah cukup basah untuk dimasuki, Kai langsung menghentakkan penis besarnya ke dalam liang vagina Kyungsoo dalam sekali sentak.

"ARGHHHH! Appo eungghhh" seru Kyungsoo kesakitan, meskipun sudah pernah dimasukki oleh Kai, Kyungsoo masih merasa kesakitan walaupun tidak sesakit saat pertama kali dulu. Sementara itu, Kai merasakan nikmat yang teramat saat vagina Kyungsoo dimasuki oleh penisnya, rasanya penisnya itu disedot dan dipijat oleh lubang sempit Kyungsoo.

"Arghhh, masih saja sempitthhh ahhh nikmatthh" Kai mengin-outkan penisnya di vagina Kyungsoo, berusaha mencari kenikmatan dan titik terdalam Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh ahhh Jonginnhh ahhhh l-lebih cepathh.. Akhh! Disitu lagiii ahhhhh" Kyungsoo mulai mendesah nikmat ketika Kai menggejot lubangnya keluar-masuk. Mendengar desahan Kyungsoo yang begitu seksi ditelinganya, Kai langsung menggejot lubang sempit favoritnya itu semakin cepat dan dalam.

"Akhhh ahhh ahhhhh~ Jonginnhhh nikmatthh Ahhhh terusshhh" Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Kai membuat namja itu semakin mudah menggejot lubangnya.

"Arghhh, Damn Kyung! Lubangmu sangat nikmathh Sshhhh" racau Kai dan mengeluar-masukan penisnya semakin ganas dan brutal. Dan Kyungsoo terus mendesahkan nama Kai sambil meremas spray kasur Kai untuk melampiaskan nafsunya sekarang.

"Ngghhh haaahhh Jonginnnhh.. A-akuu ingin keluarhh ahhh.." desah Kyungsoo saat merasakan vaginanya mulai berkedut ingin mengeluarkan cairannya untuk kedua kalinya. Kai semakin mempercepat genjotannya. "Aku juga, Kyung.. Ssshhh keluarkan bersama, sayang." Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya dan meremas spray itu semakin keras hingga terlihat buku-buku tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai memutih. Kyungsoo merasakan dia akan mengeluarkannya sebentar lagi dan Kai yang semakin kuat menggenjot lubangnya dan menghentakkan penisnya sangat dalam divagina Kyungsoo.

"Argghhh, JONGINNN!"

"KYUNGSOO!"

Seru mereka bersamaan. Kai menyemburkan benihnya dirahim Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun menyemburkan cairannya membuat vaginanya penuh dengan cairan yang merembes keluar dilubang yang masih tertancap kejantanan itu.

Kai langsung ambruk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo. Dan Kyungsoo pun terlihat sangat lelah dan masih mengatur nafasnya. "Jongin.. Kau mengeluarkannya didalam.." lirih Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kalau aku hamil? Appamu pasti marah besar kepadaku dan kepadamu.." lanjutnya sambil menatap Kai dan menitikkan air matanya. Sementara Kai? Dia tidak sanggup lagi melihat air mata itu mengalir karenanya. Dia hanya ingin senyum yang mengembang dibibir itu.

Kai mengecup kedua pipi Kyungsoo dan menyeka airmatanya. "Biarkan saja orang tua itu marah, Kyung. Kalau pun kau hamil, anak kita yang akan menyatukan kita, sayangku." Ujarnya sambil mengendus leher Kyungsoo dan mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo.

"Ngghh, Jongin.. Jangan mulai lagihh Akhh!" desah Kyungsoo ketika merasakan tangan besar itu kembali meremas payudaranya dan juga dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang membesar dilubangnya.

"Ronde kedua, baby." Kata namja itu sambil kembali menggerakkan penisnya di vagina Kyungsoo.

Kali ini gerakkan Kai tidak seliar tadi. Sekarang Kai menggerakkan penisnya lebih dalam tetapi lambat membuat Kyungsoo mendesah hebat. "Ahhhh ahhh sshhhh J-jonginnhh..."

Kali ini Kai terlihat diam saja dan tidak merespon desahan Kyungsoo. Dia hanya menghentakan penisnya terus dengan tempo tidak terlalu cepat tetai dalam hingga menyentuh g-spot Kyungsoo. Kai juga melahap payudara Kyungsoo, dan tangannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang lain.

"Nggaahh haahhh ahhhh.. Jongiinhh ayolahh ahhh..Lebih cepatthh" desah Kyungsoo lagi sambil meremas rambut Kai yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi dan dia kembali melingkarkan kakinya dipinggang Kai.

Kai masih tidak merespon desahan Kyungsoo. Kai masih menggodanya dengan menggejot pelan vagina itu. "Ahhh.. Jonginie~ jeballlhh eungghh~" goda Kyungsoo sambil mendesah ditelinga Kai, membuat birahi namja itu kembali memuncak. "Okay, As your wish baby~" balas Kai sambil menyeringai dan menggenjot vagina Kyungsoo dengan cepat dan lebih _hard_ dari pada sebelumnya membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendesahkan namanya dengan keras.

"Akhhh ahhh yesshh.. like thatt akhhh" racau Kyungsoo dan mengacak rambut Kai. Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan kendali sekarang. Dia sudah sangat menikmati apa yang dilakukan Kai sekarang.

Kyungsoo merasakan vaginanya kembali berkedut ketika menyentuh g-spotnya berulang-ulang membuat dia melengkungan badannya. "J-jong.. A-akuhh Akhhhh!" Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan cairannya. Kyungsoo masih merasakan Kai menggenjot lubangnya, tetapi Kyungsoo merasa sangat lelah hingga pandangannya memutih dan ia pun terlelap. Melihat itu, Kai kembali menggenjot lubang Kyungsoo dan beberapa saat kemudian Kai melenguh dan menyemburkan benihnya kedalam rahim Kyungsoo.

Kai melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Kyungsoo dan menatap wajah wanitanya yang sudah terlelap. Kai mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku melakukan ini supaya appa bisa membiarkan kita menikah.." Bisiknya dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Lalu Kai, menarik bed covernya dan menutupi tubuh naked mereka berdua. Kai memeluk tubuh mungil itu dan menyusulnya menuju dunia mimpi.

**_To be Continue..._**

**_Hi Readersnim! ehehe aku kembali dengan ffku yang lainnya!_**

**_Ini sebenernya adalah ff dari request-an kakak kelas ku^^ kkk_**

**_Semoga kalian menyukainya! kkk ini ff ku yang terpanjang =_=wkwk_**

**_maafkan kalo rada gak nyambung(?) atau typo u_u_**

**_Dont forget to.._**

**_Review dan Kritik dan Saran! :3_**


	2. The past

"_Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku melakukan ini supaya appa bisa membiarkan kita menikah.." Bisiknya dan nyaris tidak terdengar._

* * *

Yeoja mungil itu sedikit menggeliatkan badannya di kasur. Dia merasakan ada dua buah tangan yang merengkuh pinggangnya erat saat ini. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap wajah tampan itu dan mengelus pipinya. '_tampan sekali..' _batin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menjajarkan wajahnya ke wajah Kai berusaha tidak membangunkan namja tampan itu dan mengecup bibir itu.

Kecupan manis itu tentu saja tidak bertahan lama. Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Kai yang memeluk pinggangnya perlahan. Meskipun agak sedikit susah namun Kyungsoo berhasil melepaskan tangan besar itu dan dengan cepat bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

_Kyungsoo's Point of View._

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku keluar dari kamar mandi apartemen Jongin. Aku merasakan tubuhku lebih segar sekarang walaupun aku masih merasakan sakit di bagian kewanitaanku. Aku memerah ketika mengingat kembali kejadian tadi malam. Rasanya sungguh menakjubkan.

Aku jadi ingat ketika dulu pertama kalinya aku bercinta dengan Jongin, hoobaeku sekaligus namjachinguku. Dia adalah namja pertama yang mau menjadi pacarku dan orang yang pertama juga yang merenggut keperawananku.

Aku masih ingat dulu perlakuan Jongin yang semena-mena terhadapku. Menjadikanku sebagai bahan pertaruhannya. Awalnya, dia memperlakukanku hanya seperti kerikil yang tidak berguna. Aku merasakan setetes air mataku sudah lolos sekarang. Aku menyeka air mataku. Memoriku kembali mengingat dimana Jongin melecehkanku dulu. Dan setelah itu dia meninggalkanku setelah dia merenggut suatu yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Dan setelah kepergian Jongin aku menjadi dikucilkan dan menjadi seorang yang sangat tertutup.

Setelah kelulusan dia pergi ke California tanpa mengucapkan satu kata maafpun kepadaku. Dan beberapa tahun setelah itu dia kembali lagi. Mengetuk flat kecil ku dan berlutut memohon maaf kepadaku, dia berkata bahwa dia mencintaiku dan tidak akan mempermainkanku lagi. Aku masih ingat matanya yang memancarkan kejujuran. Aku merasa dia tidak akan mempermainkan aku lagi. Dan jujur aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak pernah bisa melawan perlakuan Jongin terhadapku. Meskipun dia menghinaku, melecehkanku aku akan tetap memaafkannya. Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya.

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku. Menghapus jejak airmata dipipiku berusaha untuk kembali tegar. Aku memungut pakaianku satu persatu yang berserak dilantai kamar Jongin. Aku mengerutkan keningku melihat T-shirtku yang kemarin kupakai sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Oh ya, Jongin merobeknya =_=

"Jeez, namja ini .. kenapa harus T-shirt kesayanganku menjadi korbannya." Ujarku bermonolog dengan diriku sendiri. Sepertinya aku terpaksa meminjam baju Jongin hari ini.

Aku membuka lemari baju Jongin. Aku menatap horor isi lemari itu. Apa-apaan ini, lemari sebesar ini isinya hanya kemeja, baju formal dan dalaman!? Jinjja, apakah dia memakai baju-baju ini selama dirumah-_- Oh ya! Aku ingat salah satu kebiasaan buruknya. Dia selalu topless saat dirumah=_=

"Huft.." Aku menghela nafasku dan mengambil salah satu kemejanya dan memasangkan ditubuh mungilku.

"Ini kebesaran.. ah, tidak apa-apalah." Yah, kemeja ini terlihat sangat besar ditubuhku. Lihatlah ujung kemeja ini sampai bisa menutupi pahaku! Ckck, Jongin badanmu besar sekali.(Kyung sadarlah badanmu itu yang kekecilan=_=)

Aku mengikat rambutku tinggi-tinggi dan membuat cepolan disitu. Aku mulai menatap kesekeliling apartemen Jongin yang sangat berantakan. Aku mengambil sapu, pel, dan perlengkapan kebersihan untuk membersihkan apartemen mewah nan berantakan ini.

"Huft.. Akhirnya selesai juga." Aku menatap bangga hasil kerjaku sekarang. Sudah bisa dilihat apartemen yang sebelumnya sangat berantakan, makanan sisa dimana-mana. Sekarang sudah menjadi lebih bersih dan lebih enak dipandang mata.

Aku menepukan tanganku dan mengelap keringatku. Aku melirik kearah jam dinding yang sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.48 pagi. Aku bingung kenapa Jongin tidak bangun-bangun juga-_-

"Biarkan sajalah, nanti paling bangun sendiri." Kataku bermonolog kepada diriku sendiri lagi. Aku beralih ke dapur. Ruangan kesukaanku di apartemen ini. Aku membuka lemari pendingin Jongin. Aku menulusuri isinya. "Hanya ada telur.." Aku berpikir apa masakan yang bisa ku masak hari ini untuk Jongin. "Ah, omelet saja..." Ujarku sumringah. Aku mengambil beberapa butir telur dan memulai ritualku pagi ini. Kkkkk

Aku mengambil teflon yang berada di rak lemari diatas. Aku cukup kesusahan, melihat tinggi badanku yang hanya sekitar 158 cm saja ini sangat susah untuk meraih rak yang tingginya sekitar 170 meter lebih itu.

"Butuh bantuan, chagi?" Aku merasakan tangan itu memeluk pinggang rampingku dan tangan sebelahnya mengambil teflon yang ada di atas rak itu. Aku yakin wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

"J-jongin, hentikkan.. Aku sedang m-memasakh.. ahh.." Aku merasakan tangan Jongin yang lebih dari sekedar memeluk pinggangku. Aku merasakan tangannya sekarang berada di bongkahan pantatku yang hanya tertutupi oleh kemeja yang kebesaran ini.

"Menggodaku, eoh? Memakai kemeja kebesaran transparan memperlihatkan tubuh indahmu itu.."

Jongin membalikkan badanku menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Sudah kupastikan wajahku sangat memerah topless dan hanya memakai boxer pendeknya. Dia menatap wajahku intens dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Dan dia pun mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Jongin melumat bibirku dan menyesapnya dengan kuat seperti hendak melahap bibirku saja.

"Nghhh..." desahku ketika Jongin meremas bongkahan pantatku, ahh entah mengapa aku merasakan itu nikmat. Jongin mengangkat kaki sebelah kiriku dan meletakannya di pinggangnya, dia menggesekkan penisnya yang sepertinya sudah sangat menegang dan masih terbungkus boxer itu ke selangkanganku. Dan sekarang Jongin beralih ke leherku. Dia mencium dan menggigit leherku.

"Ngghh.. J-jonginhh.." desahku lagi, sepertinya membuat Jongin semakin semangat menciptakan hickey dileherku.

"Ahhh.." Aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh dan nikmat ketika tonjolan itu menggesek vagina ku. Aku merasakan sudah mulai basah di bawah sana, bisa dilihat dari cairan kental yang mengalir di pangkal paha ku dan sedikit menodai kemeja Jongin yang kupakai saat ini.

Sementara itu, selain dari kegiatan Jongin yang menghisap leherku dan menggesekan penisnya itu, Tangan nakal Jongin juga ikut bergerak membuka kancing kemeja atasku memperlihatkan gundukan payudaraku yang kupikir lebih besar dari ukuran rata-rata. Dia meremas dan sedikit memelintir putingku yang sudah sensitif membuatku kembali melenguh olehnya.

"Ahhh J-jonginnhh.. ssshhh.." Aku mencengkram pinggiran meja yang ku gunakan untuk bersandar sekarang. Jujur, selangkanganku masih sakit dampak kegiatan panas kami semalam. Tetapi entah kenapa aku masih menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Kyung, ayo kita pindah ke sofa saja." Ujarnya dengan dada yang naik turun sepertinya dia juga sangat bernafsu juga. Akupun mengangguk. Dan Jongin pun mengangkat kakiku yang satu lagi dan menggendong badanku sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya tepat berada di kedua bongkahan pantatku. Dia meremas pantatku dengan semangat, dan jangan lupa dia masih menggesekan penisnya yang masih tertutupi boxer itu ke vagina ku yang memang tak tertutupi apa-apa lagi.

"Ngghhh J-jonginhh... Ahhh... eungghh.." desahku lagi saat dia mulai menyentuh belahan payudaraku yang terlihat. Dia mendudukan dirinya di sofa itu, dan aku duduk tepat berhadapan dengannya.

"Ahhh Kyung, aku tidak tahan lagi.." Jongin membuka boxernya dan langsung menyembul benda panjang yang sudah menegang. Aku pikir ini akan menjadi lebih panas dari kemarin.

_Normal View._

Jongin membuka celana boxernya. Jongin mengocok penisnya sambil meraup bibir Kyungsoo dan melumatnya. Kyungsoo pun kembali membalas lumatannya dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin. Tanpa diketahui Kyungsoo sekarang Jongin telah memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina Kyungsoo dan menyodok lubang Kyungsoo dengan sekali sentak.

"Arggghhhh! Sakithh akhhh.." jerit Kyungsoo sakit. Jongin mengecup bibir merah itu lagi untuk menenangkannya.

"Ssshh, tenang kyungie.. Kau tau ini akan menjadi nikmat nantinya." Ujar Jongin sambil berbisik sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara Kyungsoo sambil menggenjot lubangnya dari bawah.

"Ahhh... Ahhh.. Jonginhhh eungghhhh.." desah Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo sambil meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo. Jongin menghentak-hentakkan penisnya di dalam vagina Kyungsoo membuat benda tumpul panjang itu semakin masuk kedalam rahim Kyungsoo. Dan juga bibir Jongin yang sekarang sudah berada diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo dan membuat beberapa hickeys disana, menambah tanda yang dibuatnya kemarin. Oh ya, Jangan lupa dengan payudara Kyungsoo yang bergoyang naik turun akibat hentakan Jongin itu membuatnya semakin bernafsu.

"Kyungie.. Kau sungguh ahh nikmathh.. Dan juga payudara seksimu itu yang sedang bergesekan dengan dadaku membuatku semakin bernafsu untuk membobol vaginamu , sayang." Ujar Jongin ber-dirty talk sambil menghujam vagina Kyungsoo semakin cepat. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, dia hanya memerah dan berpegangan di leher Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan hasratnya akan segera berada dipuncak.

"Eungghhh.. Jonginnhhh akuu inginhh keluarrrhh.." Ujarnya agak terputus-putus. Mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun menghujam vagina semakin cepat lagi.

"Aku juga kyunghh ahhh bersamaahh.. Arghhh"

"Akhhhhh... Jonginnhhh!"

Mereka mendesah bersama. Jongin menyemburkan benihnya jauh kedalam rahim Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo pun mengeluarkan cairan orgasmenya. Terlihat vagina Kyungsoo masih terisi oleh penis Jongin dengan sedikit cairan meluber keluar dari vaginanya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Jongin dan terlelap karena terlalu lelah dengan aktifitas pagi mereka ini.

* * *

_Flashback _

"_Kai! Mari bertaruh, kalau kau bisa mengencani dia.." Kata Myungsoo sambil menunjuk kearah yeoja mungil berkacamata tebal yang sedang berkutat dengan buku-bukunya. "..dan bisa menidurinya. Aku akan mengaku kalah." Lanjut Myungsoo, rival Jongin sejak smp. _

"_Hm, dia sunbae miskin itu kan? Ahaha, tidak susah." Kata Jongin menyeringai._

"_Bagaimana dengan Luhan? Kau tidak mau kalian berpisahkan? Ahahahaha" Kata Myungsoo tertawa licik, sedangkan Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya._

"_Asalkan kau tahu, Kai. Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah teman baik. Dan itu akan menjadi sangat sulit!" Myungsoo menyeringai licik. "Bagaimana.. Tuan Kim Jongin yang terhormat?" Kata Myungsoo mengejek kearah Jongin yang sedang mengepalkan tangannya._

"_Baiklah! Aku terima taruhanmu itu, brengsek!"_

* * *

_Jongin pun memulai taruhan ini. Karena egonya yang terlalu besar dan sifatnya yang selalu ingin menang itu membuat dia melupakan semuanya. Dia memutuskan Luhan, yeojachingunya selama 2 tahun yang lalu. Luhan sangat mencintai Jongin tetapi Jongin malah memutuskannya tanpa alasan membuatnya begitu terpuruk. _

"_Luhan! Ommona, ada apa denganmu?" Tegur Kyungsoo melihat Luhan dengan mata yang sembab dan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya._

"_Hiks.. Jongin.. Hiks.. d-dia memutuskanku, Kyung.. hiks.." Ujarnya terisak sambil menggenggam tangan sahabatnya itu._

"_Sstt.. uljima, lu.. Mungkin dia punya alasan..." Kata Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. _

"_Dia tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi hiks setelah meninggalkanku, Kyung.. Hiks.. Ada apa dengannya.." Kata Luhan terbata-bata, hatinya benar-benar sakit mengingat kata-kata Jongin ketika memutuskannya._

"_Sudahlah, lu. Aku yakin masih ada lelaki lain selain dia.." Kata Kyungsoo mengelus surai coklat Luhan dan tersenyum hangat kepadanya. _

_Luhan terkesima dengan sikap keibuan Kyungsoo, sahabatnya itu. 'benar-benar malaikat.' Batinnya dalam hati. Luhan pun membalas senyuman Kyungsoo itu dan memeluk sahabatnya itu._

"_Terimakasih, Kyung."_

"_Cheonma, Lu. Sekarang hapus airmatamu itu. Sebentar lagi kita akan memulai pelajaran." Kyungsoo tersenyum kepada Luhan lagi dan mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik Luhan kekelas._

* * *

_Setelah pulang sekolah, Kyungsoo masih belum pulang. Dia masih berkutat dengan buku-bukunya di kelas. Selama itu dia merasakan seperti ada yang memerhatikannya. Dia pun memeriksa keluar kelas. Dia melihat sekelebat bayangan di lorong itu dan Kyungsoo pun mengikutinya sampai ke depan toilet sekolah yang terlihat sangat sepi._

"_S-siapa disana?" Kata Kyungsoo takut-takut._

_Dan tiba-tiba saja ada tangan yang menariknya masuk kedalam toilet pria. Tangan besar itu membekap mulut Kyungsoo dan mengunci pintu._

"_Hai, Kyungsoo Noona." Sapa lelaki berkulit tan itu sambil menatap refleksi wajah Kyungsoo di cermin toilet. Kyungsoo terbelalak, ternyata lelaki itu adalah Kai. Mantan namjachingu sahabatnya dan juga orang yang disukainya selama ini._

"_K-kai? A-apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" bentak Kyungsoo tergagap karena ketakutan sudah menyelimutinya sekarang._

"_Hmm, bagaimana ya, noona? Sepertinya aku menyukaimu.. Bagaimana kalau kau menjadi yeojachinguku saja?" kata Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo pun sontak melangkah mundur namun sayang dinding menghalangi jalannya membuat Jongin semakin mudah menghimpit tubuh mungil itu._

"_A-apa maksudmu!? Kau baru saja putus dengan Luhan!" bentak Kyungsoo lagi. Dia ingin marah dengan Jongin tapi dia tidak bisa karena perasaannya membuat kemarahannya teredam._

"_Aku memutuskan Luhan karena aku ingin bersamamu, noona." Ujar Jongin sambil melepaskan kacamata Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo._

"_Mata yang indah.." Jongin tertegun saat menatap doe eyes itu. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Jongin pun langsung melumat bibir penuh itu dengan ganas, dan menghimpit badan Kyungsoo sehingga tidak ada jarak lagi diantara mereka._

_Kyungsoo yang berada didalam kungkungan Jongin pun merasakan guncangan didada kirinya. Wajah Kyungsoo memerah, dan tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo membalas lumatan Jongin. Terdengar bunyi decakan dari kegiatan panas mereka. Tangan Jongin yang tadinya menganggur sekarang sudah berada di dalam rok seragam Kyungsoo yang minim itu, Jongin menyentuh kewanitaan Kyungsoo dari luar._

_Kyungsoo merasakan bagian bawahnya disentuh oleh Jongin pun langsung tersadar dan mendorong tubuh besar Jongin dengan kasar._

"_A-apa yang kau lakukan!?" kata Kyungsoo dengan takut-takut._

_Jongin hanya menyeringai dan mendekati Kyungsoo lagi. Sedangkan, Kyungsoo yang melihat ekspresi Jongin yang menakutkan itu langsung mengambil langkah secepatnya ke pintu kamar mandi. Namun sayang, Jongin sudah menguncinya terlebih dahulu tadi._

_Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang dan menciumi leher jenjang Kyungsoo seraya berbisik. "Diam dan nikmati saja permainannya, noona." Tangan besar Jongin langsung menangkup kedua payudara Kyungsoo dan meremasnya. Sementara bibirnya yang dengan semangat meninggalkan tanda di leher jenjang Kyungsoo. _

"_Ngghh.. K-kaih.. J-jangan lakukanhh ini.. ahhh.." Desah Kyungsoo dan sama sekali tidak membuat Jongin berhenti. Malahan membuat Jongin semakin semangat. Jongin membalikan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar dan mencium bibirnya dengan kasar. Tangan Jongin perlahan membuka 3 kancing teratas seragam putih Kyungsoo. Memperlihatkan payudara kenyal nan besar Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup bra wena krem. Tanpa pikir panjang Jongin langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya di belahan payudara Kyungsoo._

"_Mmmhh, harum sekali baumu noona.." Kyungsoo memerah seketika mendengar penuturan Jongin. Sejujurnya payudaranya sudah menegang sekarang. Hangat nafas Jongin membuat Kyungsoo goosebumps. _

"_K-kai.. jebalhh... jangan lakukan ini padaku.. nggghh.." Kyungsoo kembali mendesah ketika Jongin menciumi sekitar dadanya dan membuat tanda merah keunguan disana. Kedua tangan Jongin sudah menggerayangi bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo yang kenyal itu._

"_Ssstt, Kau hanya boleh mendesah, noona. Tak perlu berkata yang lain!" Kata Jongin sambil menampar keras bongkahan pantat Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia sudah di lecehkan oleh Jongin. Dia hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Jongin. _

_Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Kyungsoo yang terdiam pasrah didalam pelukannya. Perlahan Jongin menyingkap rok seragam Kyungsoo dan melepaskan celana dalamnya memperlihatkan kewanitaannya yang menggoda iman Jongin. _

_Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya ketika jari panjang Jongin menyentuh kedalam kewanitaannya. "Ahhh... K-kai.. J-jangan sentuh d-disituuhh.. ahh.." Kyungsoo merasa geli bercampur nikmat ketika jari-jari Jongin mengerjai tonjolan kecil di kewanitaannya membuatnya mendesah._

"_Jongin. Panggil aku Jongin.." Kata Jongin sambil berbisik ditelinga Kyungsoo. Jongin menghirup kembali leher putih Kyungsoo, aroma Kyungsoo memabukan baginya. Sementara itu jari-jari Jongin semakin nakal mengerjai klitoris Kyungsoo, dia menggesek dan mencubit tonjolan itu dengan keras membuat Kyungsoo semakin mendesah keras,_

"_Jongin-ahhh.. ngggahhh ahhh.. j-jebalhhh ahhh.." Kyungsoo mulai tertutupi oleh nafsu. Dia melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Jongin dan melebarkan pahanya. Jongin menyeringai dan melepaskan jari-jarinya dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo membuatnya mendesah kecewa._

"_Sabar, kyung. Ini waktunya kita ke acara inti.." Kata Jongin menyeringai. Jongin menurunkan celananya dan memperlihatkan penisnya yang berukuran melebihi rata-rata itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah malu dan takut, mungkin?_

"_Jongin-ah.. A-apa kau mau memasukan itu..?"_

"_Tentu saja noona. Tidak ada penundaan lagi." Kata Jongin sambil memposisikan penisnya didepan vagina Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dan meremas tangan Jongin. Jongin memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina Kyungsoo dalam sekali hentak._

"_AKHHHH! Appoo.. eunghh.. hiks" jerit Kyungsoo kesakitan. Terlihat teteasan air mata lolos dari matanya. Jongin melihat air mata itu, dia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit. Dia mengecup mata doe eyes itu._

"_Sstt.. Uljima.. ini tidak akan berangsur lama, baby." Katanya dengan lembut seraya mengelus rambut Kyungsoo. Selain merasakan sakit dihatinya, Jongin juga merasa perasaan puas ketika melihat bercak darah di selangkangan gadis itu. Jongin tersenyum dan mengecup bibir itu. 'Mianhae, noona.' Batin Jongin._

_Jongin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo mendesah namun tidak bisa karena bibirnya sudah dibungkam dengan bibir Jongin. _

"_Mmmmnnn.." gumam Kyungsoo dalam cumbuannya dengan Jongin. Jongin melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo seraya mengeksplor benda-benda didalamnya. Pinggul Jongin masih bergerak mengeluar-masukan penis besarnya kedalam lubang sempit Kyungsoo. Jongin benar- benar merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa saat ini. _

_Keduanya beradu desahan mereka. Kyungsoo menyerukan nama Jongin ketika hasratnya sudah mencapai puncak. Demikian pula dengan Jongin, Jongin menyemburkan cairan orgasme kedalam Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap mata doe eyes itu._

"_Jongin-ah.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini kepadaku? Hiks.. aku sudah tidak suci lagi.." kata Kyungsoo sambil meneteskan air matanya. Jongin merasa hatinya kembali sakit. Dia sudah merampas keperawanan seorang gadis._

"_Mianhae, noona.. A-aku.. Aku mencintaimu.." Ujar Jongin sedikit ragu, lalu memeluk tubuh mungil yang sedang terisak itu._

_Kyungsoo tertegun, pipinya memerah. 'Dia.. mencintaiku juga..'_

_Setelah mereka membereskan pakaian mereka semua, Jongin merangkul badan Kyungsoo keluar dari toilet tersebut. Ketika mereka didepan toilet Jongin merasa melupakan sesuatu._

"_Emm, noona. Changkkaman.." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk, Jongin kembali masuk kedalam toilet tersebut dan mengambil benda yang berada di sisi diruangan tersebut. Lalu, dia keluar dan menghampiri Kyungsoo._

"_Ayo, noon – " Ketika Jongin hendak merangkul Kyungsoo datanglah dua orang gadis memanggil Kyungsoo._

"_Kyungsoo-ya!" Ujar gadis berambut keemasan. Gadis itu memincingkan matanya melihat lelaki disebelah Kyungsoo._

"_Kenapa kamu bisa bersama.. Kai?" katanya sambil menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tajam. Luhan kembali melihat Kyungsoo.. tepatnya melihat penampilannya._

"_A-aku.." ujar Kyungsoo tergagap. Dia sangat bingung bagaimana caranya menjelaskan kejadian sebenarnya._

"_Apa kau melakukan – "_

"_Ya, Kami melakukannya. Dan kau tau? Dia pacarku sekarang." Kata Jongin sambil menyeringai kepada Luhan. Jongin merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dengan mesra._

"_Mwo!?" Luhan melototkan matanya tidak percaya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo mendekati Luhan bermaksud untuk menjelaskan semuanya. _

"_A-aku.. bisa jelaskan.. Lu.."_

_Luhan menampar pipi Kyungsoo membuat Jongin dan teman Luhan terkaget. "Dasar pelacur! Apa ini yang kau sebut persahabatan. Hah!? Enyahlah!" Bentak Luhan seraya mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo dengan kasar, membuat Kyungsoo hampir terjatuh namun tidak jadi karena Jongin menangkapnya._

"_Dan lagi.. Jangan harap kau akan tenang setelah ini, Do Kyungsoo. Aku jamin itu."_

* * *

_Setelah kejadian itu, kehidupan Kyungsoo menjadi suram. Setelah beberapa minggu kemudian, Kyungsoo dinyatakan positive hamil muda. Dan tentu saja kalian tau siapa ayah dari kandungannya itu, ya.. dia adalah Kim Jongin sendiri. Namun sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak sempat memberi tahukan kepada Jongin. Karena beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, Jongin tiba-tiba menghilang. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira dia sedang sakit atau ijin saja. Tapi, kenyataanya appa Jongin mengirim Jongin melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika._

_Kyungsoo benar-benar down saat itu. Dia tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Belum lagi dengan temannya atau lebih tepatnya mantan temannya itu yang selalu membullynya setiap hari. Tidak jarang Kyungsoo dibuat mandi mendadak oleh Luhan. _

_Dan ketika suatu hari, entah darimana tersebar video yang menampilkan Kyungsoo sedang melakukan hubungan badan dengan Jongin dikamar mandi. Seluruh siswa disekolahnya menjadi menganggapnya semakin buruk._

_Hingga suatu ketika.. _

"_Hey, bitch. Kasian sekali ya.. Setelah diperkosa, ditinggal hamil pula.. ahahah.."_

_Kyungsoo mendengar ejekan teman-temannya disekolah merasa sakit hati sekali. Kandungannya sudah jalan 3 bulan. Dan teman-temannya pun tau karena mendapat rumor entah darimana. _

_Kyungsoo beranjak dari kursinya mencoba menghindari ejekan teman-temannya tersebut. Ketika dia sedang didepan pintu, Kyungsoo bertemu dengan gadis berambut merah maroon yang menatapnya tajam. Dan juga dibelakang itu terdapat seorang gadis berambut keemasan yang tak kalah menatapnya tajam._

"_Hey, Bitch!" Kata gadis berambut merah itu menjambak rambut Kyungsoo dengan kasar._

"_Akhh.. sakit, soojung-sshi.. lepaskann.." erang Kyungsoo kesakitan._

"_Sudah berapa kali kubilang hah!? Kenapa kau tidak keluar dari sekolah ini!?" lanjutnya lagi._

"_Sudah mengambil pacar orang, sekarang kau mau apalagi!? Ingin tidur dengan kepala sekolah supaya kau masih bisa bersekolah disini lebih lama, eoh?" Kata Luhan sambil membentak Kyungsoo._

"_Huh, dasar bitch. Biarkan saja dia Jung!" Soojung- sigadis berambut merah itu pun mengangguk kepada Luhan dan menghempaskan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kelantai dan pergi meninggalkannya. Sementara itu terlihat darah mengalir deras dari selangkangan Kyungsoo._

"_Akhh.. Appoo.." rintih Kyungsoo sambil memegang perutnya. Perutnya merasakan sakit sekali. Dan orang-orang disekitarnya yang melihatnya langsung membawa Kyungsoo kerumah sakit segera._

_Ketika dirumah sakit, Kyungsoo langsung dirawat oleh petugas medis disana. Dan setelah Kyungsoo sadar dia langsung mendapatkan kabar buruk. Kandungannya keguguran._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo benar-benar kehilangan semangat hidup. Dia telah kehilangan semuanya. Yang ada sekarang hanya eommanya yang bekerja sebagai buruh di suatu perusahaan. Namun eomma Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo agak jarang bertemu karena eomma Kyungsoo selalu bekerja banting tulang untuknya. Kyungsoo tidak pernah membenci eommanya, dia juga tidak pernah membenci teman-temannya yang mengejeknya. Dan dia juga tidak pernah membenci Jongin yang menghamilinya, dia sangat mencintainya malah. Menurutnya dengan membenci mereka bukanlah cara yang baik untuk menuntaskan masalah._

_Setelah kelulusan Sekolah menengah, Kyungsoo langsung memutuskan untuk bekerja di restoran hotel. Awalnya, dia berharap bisa bekerja sebagai chef disana. Namun, tidak bisa karena untuk menjadi chef harus ada kriteria khusus. Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya diterima menjadi pelayan saja._

_Setelah beberapa tahun berlalu.. _

_Kyungsoo kembali sudah menjadi Kyungsoo yang seperti biasanya sekarang. Meskipun masih terselip rindu dihatinya untuk Jongin, dia tetap optimis. Saat itu, Kyungsoo sedang memasak untuk sarapan tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kecilnya. _

_Kyungsoo mematikan kompornya dan menyuci tangannya sebentar. Dan, dia pun pergi kedepan dan membukakan pintu untuk tamu tersebut._

"_Nuguse..."_

_Belum sempat Kyungsoo menyelesaikan kata-katanya tamu tersebut langsung menghambur pelukannya ditubuh Kyungsoo. _

"_..yo"_

_Tamu itu mengeratkan pelukannya. "Bogoshipo, noona.." Ujar tamu tersebut, membuat Kyungsoo tersadar._

"_..Jongin? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? B-bagaimana bisa kau...?"_

_Jongin semakin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat. "Mianhae, noona. Mianhae aku meninggalkanmu dulu.. Aku menyesal noona.." Kata Jongin dengan penuh sesal. Setitik air mata lolos dari mata Jongin. Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh lelaki itu sedikit bergetar pun membuat tangannya tergerak untuk membalas pelukannya dan mengelus punggung besar itu dengan lengan kecilnya._

"_Gwenchana, Jongin-ah.. Itu.. Itu hanya masa lalu.." Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tegar, dan berusaham untuk mengingat kejadian itu lagi. Tanpa disadarinya, Kyungsoo pun meneteskan airmatanya. _

"_Noona, aku mencintaimu.."_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu, Jongin-ah.."_

* * *

_Kyungsoo dan Jongin pun kembali membangun hubungan mereka. Hubungan mereka berlangsung harmonis, mereka saling melengkapi diri mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo sungguh sangat terpukau dengan sifat Jongin yang semakin dewasa sekarang. Yah, termasuk dengan tingkat kedewasaannya dalam tanda kutip (_pada ngertikan maksudnya.-._) Tidak jarang Kyungsoo mengunjungi Apartemen Jongin dan berakhir menginap disana-_-_

_Sampai suatu ketika, appa Jongin mengetahui hubungan mereka. Mr. Kim datang ke tempat kerja Kyungsoo dan berbicara langsung kepadanya._

"_Apa kau Do Kyungsoo?" Ujar Mr. Kim dengan nada dingin._

"_I-iya, Ahjussi.." Kata Kyungsoo menunduk._

"_Apakah kau kekasih Jongin?" lanjutnya lagi._

"_I-iy.."_

"_APA KAU SADAR AKAN STATUSMU HAH!? Kau sangat tidak cocok untuk anakku. Mulai dari sekarang.. Jauhi anakku. Kalau kau tidak ingin dia dihapus dari daftar keluarga Kim!" bentak Mr. Kim dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam._

_Setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk menghindari Jongin. Dia meminta managernya untuk ditransfer ke cabang hotel lain. Jongin sendiri menjadi frustasi jadinya. Sampai dia mulai benar-benar frustasi dan mengikuti ayahnya untuk melakukan bisnis keluarganya._

End of Flashback.

* * *

Setelah beberapa minggu dari pertemuan Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kembali menjalin hubungan lagi. Jongin lebih sering ada disamping Kyungsoo sekarang. Tidak jarang juga Jongin melakukan hal 'itu' terhadap Kyungsoo.

Sampai suatu hari, Jongin melihat perubahan sikap Kyungsoo yang sangat kentara dimatanya..

"Jongin-ahh.." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil bergelayutan di tangan Jongin.

"Ne, chagiyaa?" balas Jongin sambil berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Aishh... Kenapa kau malah sibuk sama laptopmu terus? Hiks.." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja terhisak dan memukul-mukul lengan Jongin pelan. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya. 'ada apa dengannya?' batin Jongin. Jongin pun menutup laptopnya dan mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo kepangkuannya.

"Ada apa, heum? Sepertinya kau berbeda sekali hari ini." Ujar Jongin seraya mengecup bahu mulus Kyungsoo yang agak terekspos karena sweaternya yang agak longgar.

"Ayo kita lakukan french kiss!"

"Mwo!?" Jongin terbelalak kaget. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo meminta french kiss duluan. Dan lebih mengagetkannya lagi Kyungsoo tiba-tiba saja mencium dan melumat bibir Jongin dengan ganas. Jongin menyeringai dan membalas lumatan itu dengan tidak mau kalah.

Ketika Kai hendak melesakan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo measa ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tenggorokannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan tautan mereka dan pergi ketoilet apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya. Jongin mengernyit melihat Kyungsoo, dan tiba-tiba saja Jongin berfikir..

"Kyung, kau hamil?"

* * *

Kyungsoo pun merasa tidak percaya ketika melihat surat bukti pemeriksaanya tadi. 'Aku hamil?' batinnya. Sedangkan Jongin, dia malah berloncat-loncat kegirangan(?) mendengar berita tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Kyung. Aku sangat senaaaanggg sekali. Kau tau?" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumnya.

'Aku.. benar-benar tidak menyangka..' batin Kyungsoo lagi.

* * *

"Jongin, bagaimana dengan pertunangan yang appa bilang kemarin? Kau setujukan?" Ujar Mr. Kim sambil memakan makan malamnya bersama keluarganya.

"Sudahku bilang, appa. Aku tidak bisa!"

Mr. Kim meletakkan sendok dan garpunya dengan kasar. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan yeoja miskin itu?"

Jongin mengepalkan tinjunya. "Memangnya kalau iya kenapa? Appa tau? Kyungsoo sudah hamil sekarang, appa. Dia mengandung anakku! Appa tidak akan memisahkan kami lagi!"

Mr. Kim mengeraskan rahangnya mendengar berita itu. Wanita disebelah Mr. Kim pun tidak kuat dengan pertengkaran ayah dan anak ini pun mulai angkat bicara. "Sudahlah, myeonie.. Dia sudah dewasa sekarang. Dia berhak memilih jodohnya sendiri.." ucap Mrs. Kim dingin kepada suaminya membuat lelaki dewasa itu terdiam.

"Dan kau Kim Jongin... Apa yang kau lakukan!? Menghamili anak orang!? Aigoo, anak ini.. Kau tau appamu ini pasti akan malu jika orang-orang tau berita itu! Cepat pergi ke kamarmu sana!" bentak Mrs. Kim kepada anak semata wayangnya itu membuat

"Jongin.." Jongin pun menghentikkan langkahnya.

"Besok kau akan ke Busan mengerjakan perusahaan disana. Oke?" Lanjut Mrs. Kim membuat Jongin mendengus kesal dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

"Aigoo.. anak itu.. Menghamili anak orang? Yang benar saja. Dia benar-benar anak mu, myeon."

"Mwoya!? Dia anakmu juga, kita membuatnya bersama-sama, xing!" Ujar Mr. Kim aka Kim Junmyeon suami dari Kim Yixing.

"hmm.. ya...ya..-_-"

* * *

Besok harinya, Jongin pergi ke Busan dan tentu saja dia tidak lupa mengabari Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu. Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan Jongin pun berusaha untuk memakluminya. Sejak Kyungsoo hamil, Jongin memaksa Kyungsoo untuk tinggal diapartemennya semantara. Jadi sekarang Kyungsoo hanya duduk disofa mewah milik Jongin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Huft.. Bosan.." Ujarnya bermonolog sendiri.

Kyungsoo mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu. "Apakah disini ada aegya lagi?"

"Aegya.. Jangan tinggalkan umma lagi.. hiks" Kyungsoo mengelus perut datar itu dan terhisak. Dia kembali mengingat dimana Kandungannya keguguran waktu itu.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel apartemen Jongin. Kyungsoo pun menghapus airmatanya dan membukakan pintu apartemen itu. Terlihat dua orang berjas hitam dan berbadan besar.

"Nona Do Kyungsoo, anda diminta tuan besar Kim untuk mengunjungi mansionnya."

Kyungsoo pun terkaget mendengarnya. "B-baiklah." Kyungsoo pun mengikuti pria-pria berbadan besar itu.

Kyungsoo sedang duduk di mansion keluarga Kim sekarang. Terdapat barang-barang mewah disini. Kyungsoo benar-benar takjub. Dan Mr. Kim pun keluar dari kamar utamanya.

"Kyungsoo-sshi. Berapa kali sudah ku bilang untuk tidak mendekati anakku lagi!" bentak Mr. Kim kepada Kyungsoo membuat gadis itu tertunduk takut.

"M-maafkan – "

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Kyungsoo. Menimbulkan warna yang merah yang mungkin berbekas dalam waktu yang lama.

"Gugurkan saja kandunganmu. Aku akan memberikanmu uang." Mr. Kim melemparkan segepok uang ke meja itu.

".. Dan pergi dari hidup Jongin.." lanjutnya. Kyungsoo menitikan airmatanya. Bagaimana bisa Mr. Kim setega ini kepada cucunya sendiri dan membayarnya hanya dengan uang?

"Hiks.." airmata Kyungsoo mengalir sangat deras.

"Kembalikan dia ke tempat dimana kalian menjemputnya tadi." Ujar Mr. Kim kepada para bodyguardnya. Dan pria-pria itu pun membawa Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen Jongin.

* * *

Sampai di apartemen Jongin, Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan tubuhnya keatas kasur. Airmatanya sudah dihapusnya sejak tadi. Dia khawatir jika Jongin melihatnya seperti ini.

Kyungsoo mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok pria berkulit tan, Jongin. Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin dan membantunya untuk melepaskan dasinya.

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana harimu? Membosankan tanpaku?"

"Eum! Membosankan sekali.." ujar Kyungsoo mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya.

Tangan besar Jongin sekarang berada di atas perut Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. "Bagaimana keadaan aegya kita, umma?"

Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar penuturan Jongin. "D-dia baik saja, appa.."

**To be Continued**

_**note: Yang italic berarti flashback yaaa..**_

_**AKHIRNYAAAAA AHHHHHH AHAHAHHAHH FF INI SELESAI ;u; dengan word yang banyak! 4,3k bung! saya senang wahahahahhhhh *digaplokreader.**_

_**Kyungsoo: thor, lo nyiksa gue disini ye? sialan lo thor! *digapok dio. *dibunuh kai/?  
**_

_**Jongin: TERIMAKASIH AKAN NC NYA THOR!? **_

_**WKWKWK maafkan Author yang gaje ini xD, wkwkwk author berterimakasih banget buat para readers yang udah baca ff ini ;u; dan juga sudah ngereview dan follow/favorite! I hope you happy with this chapt! i love you readersnim!**_

_**jangan lupa untuk..**_

_**Review dan Kritik dan Saran~**_


	3. Marriage

_Tangan besar Jongin sekarang berada di atas perut Kyungsoo dan mengelusnya. "Bagaimana keadaan aegya kita, umma?"_

_Kyungsoo tersipu mendengar penuturan Jongin. "D-dia baik saja, appa.."_

* * *

Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Dia melihat bekas merah di pipi kiri Kyungsoo, Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kyung, ada apa dengan pipimu?" Ujar Jongin menyelidik.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sambil memandang kearah lain berusaha menghindari Jongin yang sedang memandangnya dengan intens. Jongin tau ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Kyung?" Jongin memegang tangan Kyungsoo membuat sang pemilik memandang kearah Jongin.

"Jawab aku, noona.." Kata Jongin yang sukses membuat jantung Kyungsoo bergejolak. Kyungsoo tidak mau memberitahu Jongin, namun dia juga tidak mau berbohong dengan ayah dari kandungannya itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, Jongin..." Ujar Kyungsoo tergagap. Jongin menatapnya semakin intens. Jongin melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu

"Aku tau ini bukan apa-apa, noona. Kumohon jangan berbohong kepadaku.." Ujar Jongin memohon kepada wanita yang sekarang ada didekapnya. Kyungsoo yang mendengar penuturan Jongin pun akhirnya mengalah.

"Hmm, baiklah.. Sebenarnya.." Kyungsoo mulai menjelaskan kejadian tadi siang kepada Jongin. Butiran air mata yang tertahankan pun meluncur deras di pipi putih mulus itu. Jongin sangat tidak tega melihat orang yang dicintainya bersedih seperti ini.

Jongin mengeraskan rahangnya dan mengepalkan tinjunya. "Appa benar-benar keterlaluan." Ujarnya sambil menggeram.

"Jongin.. Kumohon jangan bersikap keterlaluan kepada _appa_mu hanya karena aku.. Hiks" Kata Kyungsoo seraya terhisak. Dia tidak mau menjadi masalah bagi kehidupan Jongin lagi.

"Mungkin.. Biarkan saja aku merawat anak ini sendirian.. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaanmu dan keluargamu lagi, Jongin.. Hiks" lanjutnya lagi. Penuturannya itu membuat Jongin terkaget. Tentu saja Jongin tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi, anak itu miliknya dan milik Kyungsoo. Dia tidak akan membiarkan appanya memisahkannya lagi.

Jongin kembali merengkuh tubuh itu dengan erat, seakan dia akan benar-benar pergi lagi dari kehidupannya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi. Ini anak kita, noona. Kita akan menjaga dan merawatnya bersama-sama. Tidak akan yang memisahkan kita lagi, aku jamin itu."

Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Kali ini tangisannya tidak terdengar pilu seperti tadi. Kyungsoo merasakan kebahagiaan memenuhi hatinya. Jongin benar-benar mencintainya dan anak mereka. Tapi selain itu, dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatinya.

* * *

"Eomma, besok kami akan mengunjungi mansion." Kata lelaki berkulit tan itu kepada _smartphone_nya

"_Kami? Apa kau akan berkunjung bersama... anak yang kau hamili itu?"_

"Namanya Kyungsoo, eomma. Kumohon jangan bersikap seperti appa.." tiba-tiba raut wajah Jongin berubah menjadi datar.

"_Aigoo, tenang saja, nae aegya. Eomma akan menerimanya kalau dia sesuai dengan kriteria eomma.. hahaha"_

"Hmm.. Aku jamin dia sesuai eomma!" Kata Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh percaya diri.

Setelah itu Jongin menutup teleponnya dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari belakang. Dihirupnya leher Kyungsoo yang aromanya sungguh memabukkan bagi Jongin. Tangannya perlahan mengelus perut datar Kyungsoo yang terbalut baju tidur yang beberapa hari lalu dibelikan oleh Jongin.

"Apa kau akan pergi ke mansion orangtuamu, besok?" Kyungsoo pun mulai membuka suara dan mengelus tangan Jongin yang berada di perutnya itu.

"Kita berdua yang akan pergi ke mansion orang tuaku, Kyung.." Katanya agak menekankan kata-kata itu. Wajahnya masih senantiasa di leher Kyungsoo, Jongin mengirup wangi vanilla yang amat dia sukai itu. Namun sayang, beberapa saat kemudian Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya membuat Jongin mendesah kecewa. Kyungsoo membalikan badannya kemudian menatap wajah Jongin dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"J-Jongin.. A-aku.. A-aku masih tidak sanggup.. Aku tidak sanggap menemui, appamu.. Hiks.." Tangisan Kyungsoo pun terpecah. Dia tidak bisa lagi melakukan ini, appa Jongin sangat sering membuat Kyungsoo tersiksa. Dia tidak sanggup bertemu lagi dengan ayah dari kekasihnya itu.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sedih. Dia juga heran sendiri dengan perlakuan ayahnya yang egois itu. Ayahnya yang selalu memisahkannya dengan kekasihnya sendiri. Memangnya apa salahnya menjadi miskin? Suatu saat nanti harta bukanlah segalanya, pikir Jongin.

Perlahan Jongin membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya dan mengusap surai itu dengan lembut.

"_Hey, Everything is gonna be okay. _Aku ada disampingmu nanti, noona.. Kita lalui ini bersama ne?" Ujar Jongin sambil menatap doe eyes yang berlinang air mata itu. Jemarinya mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipinya.

Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan memeluk tubuh besar Jongin yang sungguh nyaman. Jongin pun mulai melonggarkan pelukannya dan menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap obsidian itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu, noona. Dan aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku Janji.." Ujarnya dengan sangat tulus. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya dan mencium bibir itu dengan lembut. Kyungsoo pun membalas ciuman itu. Tidak ada nafsu didalamnya, hanya ada cinta dan kasih sayang. Perlahan tautan itu pun berakhir.

"Aku sangat percaya kepadamu Jongin. Dan.. Aku mencintaimu juga.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil mengusap pipi Jongin dengan lembut dan tersenyum tulus. Jongin semakin terpesona dengan wanita satu ini. Jongin pun tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo.

"Ayo sekarang kita tidur, noona.." Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan naik keatas kasur bersama Jongin. Jongin merengkuh tubuh itu seakan wanita itu akan pergi jika tidak dipeluk seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum melihat perlakuan kekasihnya itu dan mengecup bibirnya sekilas.

"Saranghae, Jongin-ah.. Jaljayo.."

"Nada Saranghae, noona-ya.. Jaljayo.."

* * *

Pagi pun tiba, dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo susah untuk bangun karena tangan Jongin yang selalu merengkuh tubuh mungilnya. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan Jongin, namun si Pemilik tangan itu memeluk tubuhnya semakin erat membuat tubuh mereka saling menempel sekarang.

"J-jongin-ah.."

"Biarkan seperti ini 5 menit saja, noona.."

Nafas Jongin bisa Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Mukanya memerah dan jantungnya pun berdetak kencang. Tangan Kyungsoo pun mulai membalas pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jongin.

"Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu dari sini.." Gumam Kyungsoo ketika telinganya tepat berada di dada kiri Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum, "Tentu saja, Kau bisa mendengar seberapa kencang jantungku berdetak ketika berada didekatmu, noona-ya.. Kkkk" Jongin pun terkekeh sambil mengelus surai panjang milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun kembali tersipu mendengar penuturan Jongin, tangannya memukul dada Jongin dengan pelan.

"Jeez, Jangan menggombal!" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menundukan wajahnya yang memerah. Jongin menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo dan mendongakan kepala Kyungsoo hingga menghadap wajah Jongin. Perlahan Jongin mengecup bibir merah berbentuk hati itu.

"Aku tidak menggombal, noona.. Jantung ini selalu berdetak kencang saat berada didekatmu.." Ujar Jongin sambil menatap mata bulat yang sangat disukainya itu. Kyungsoo pun –kembali- tersipu mendengar perkataan Jongin itu.

"Kkk.. Aku percaya kepadamu, Jongin-ah. Dan, hey! Jam berapa sekarang?" Kyungsoo mulai panik ketika mengingat hari ini mereka akan pergi kerumah orang tua Jongin. Jarum jam dirumah Jongin menunjukkan ke 11 dan jarum yang lebih panjang menunjuk ke angka 6. Itu berarti ini sudah sangat siang.

"Jongin-ah! Ini sudah jam setengah 12! Eotteohke!?" Kyungsoo sangat panik sekarang. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Jongin menaikkan alisnya. 'Baru jam 11.30? Memangnya kenapa?' pikirnya.

"Kyung!" Teriak Jongin dari luar. "Ini masih pagi, noona!" lanjutnya lagi

"PAGI APANYA!? INI SUDAH SIANG PABBO! APA KAU LUPA HARI INI KITA AKAN KERUMAH ORANG TUAMU!?" Kyungsoo menjerit(?) dari dalam kamar mandi dengan keras.

'Bukannya tadi malam dia berkata belum siap bertemu appa? Kenapa sekarang dia menjadi antusias begini? Ckck dasar ibu-ibu hamil, sikapnya susah ditebak.." batin Jongin sambil mengindikkan bahunya.

Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang menggulung dibadannya. Dia terlihat khawatir sekarang, dan Jongin juga mulai panik melihat ekspresi kekasihnya yang sedang bolak-balik/? Seperti setrikaan.

"Jongin-ah.. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya baju sama sekali.. Bagaimana kalau orangtuamu tidak mau menerimaku lagi nanti? Uhh.. Jongin, aku bingung!" Keluh Kyungsoo sambil menggigiti kuku jarinya(?) Jongin yang mendengar penuturan Kyungsoonya malah memutar bola matanya.

"Aigoo! Kukira kenapa.. Tunggu sebentar.." Jongin pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan membuka lemarinya mencari sesuatu. Jongin pun tersenyum senang mendapati sebuah kotak berwarna ungu dengan pita berwarna putih berada di sisi kotak itu.

"Ini, pakai ini, noona.. Aku sudah mempersiapkan ini untukmu. Aku yakin ini sangat cocok dibadanmu.." Kata Jongin sambil menyodorkan kotak itu kepada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang melihat kotak itu pun agak ragu untuk mengambilnya.

"Emm.. Apa ini.. mahal? A-aku.. a-aku tidak bisa memakainya.." Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menggigit bibirnya. Dalam hatinya, dia tidak mau merepotkan Jongin lagi. Seakan tau apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo, Jongin pun meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan memberikan kotak itu.

"Ini tidak merepotkan, sungguh. Ini adalah hadiah dariku untukmu noona! Dan cepatlah, kita akan pergi sebentar lagi. Aku tunggu diluar yaa" Jongin tersenyum dan pergi keluar kamar. Kyungsoo pun terpaku melihat kotak ini. Dia membuka kotak itu, memperlihatkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna ungu dengan ikat pinggang berwarna putih berhiaskan pita yang menawan. Kyungsoo memandang pakaian itu dengan kagum. Dilain sisi dia berfikir bahwa dia tidak pantas untuk memakai pakaian semewah ini.

"Kyung? Apa sudah selesai?" terdengar suara Jongin dari luar, Kyungsoo pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Iyaa, sebentar lagi.." Ucap Kyungsoo menginterupsi dari dalam kamar dan langsung saja dia memakai gaun pemberian Jongin itu.

Pintu kamar Jongin pun terbuka, memperlihatkan sesosok malaikat yang begitu cantik. Jongin begitu terpesona dengan Kyungsoo sekarang. Tubuh rampingnya terbalut gaun yang mewah dan cantik di badan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo agak menutupi paha mulusnya yang agak tersingkap karena gaun itu hanya menutupi 5 cm diatas lututnya saja.

"J-jongin.. ini terlalu pendek.." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang agak memerah. Jongin yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, baby. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan pakaian ini, tidak sia-sia aku membelinya untukmu.." Kata Jongin seraya merangkul pinggang Kyungsoo posesif. Kyungsoo pun semakin memerah akibat perkataan Jongin itu.

"Ayo kita berangkat.." Lanjut Jongin dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen.

* * *

Sesampai dirumah orang tua Jongin, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan keringat dingin. Perasaannya saat ini sangat takut bertemu dengan ayah dari kekasihnya itu. Kyungsoo menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

"Gwenchana.. Semua akan baik-baik saja.." Ujar Jongin menenangkan kekasih cantiknya tersebut. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

Mereka sudah berada didepan pintu kediaman Keluarga Kim sekarang. Kyungsoo berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Dan ketika Jongin mengetuk pintu rumah itu, sesaat kemudian pintu itu dibukakan oleh beberapa maid.

"Anda sudah ditunggu diruang makan, tuan muda." Kata salah satu maid disana.

"Eum, Baiklah.." Ujar Jongin kepada maid tersebut. Lalu maid itu membungkuk dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun memasuki ruang makan. Disana terlihat Mr. Kim dan Mrs. Kim yang sedang duduk dimeja makan menanti hidangan. Ekspresi Mrs. Kim terlihat begitu senang sekarang, membuat wajahnya semakin cantik. Kyungsoo sendiri terpesona dengan ibu dari kekasihnya ini, meskipun sudah memiliki anak berumur 25 tahun tetapi masih saja secantik ini.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kikuk dan membungkukan badannya kepada kedua orang tua Jongin. Yixing sangat senang melihat tingkah laku Kyungsoo yang sopan dan anggun, namun lain hal dengan Joonmyeon. Di dalam fikirannya, Kyungsoo hanyalah beracting.

"S-selamat malam, a-ahjumma.. d-dan ahjussi.." Ujar Kyungsoo menyapa pasangan suami-istri itu dengan sedikit tergagap. Tangan Kyungsoo sekarang telah menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. Jongin pun yang tau akan kegugupan Kyungsoo pun mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggung kekasih cantiknya itu.

Jongin mempersilahkan Kyungsoo duduk disebelahnya. Meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang ini membuat mereka berhadapan satu sama lain, Kyungsoo menghadap ke arah Yixing, dan Jongin menghadap kearah Joonmyeon. Posisi ini membuat jantung Kyungsoo semakin cepat berdetak, dia benar-benar gugup sekarang.

"Eum.. Jadi, ini yang namanya Kyungsoo?" Kata Yixing sambil menginterupsi keheningan yang sedari tadi bersemayam/? Di ruangan ini. Yixing masih senantiasa tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, walaupun ada agak banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap dikepalanya tentang gadis yang terlihat gugup atau mungkin ketakutan didepannya ini.

"Ah.. Ne, Ahjumma.. Saya Kyungsoo." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil membalas senyuman Mrs. Kim itu dan kembali menundukan kepalanya. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya diri sekarang.

"Ohh.. Jangan malu-malu, sayang. Sebentar lagi kamu adalah satu dari bagian keluarga ini.. Panggil saja, eomma.. Dan panggil saja Joon –"

"Jadi, dimana Jongin menemukanmu, hm? Do Kyungsoo?" Kata Mr. Kim atau Kim Joonmyeon memotong perkataan istrinya itu.

"Apa di klub malam? Atau Perlelangan?" Lanjut Joonmyeon sambil memasang wajah mengejeknya kepada Kyungsoo. Sementara Jongin, sekarang dia sudah mengepalkan tangannya. Dan Kyungsoo sekarang sudah mulai berlinang air mata.

"Eoh, bukannya kau sudah tau kalau Jongin akan bertunangan, hah?" Ujar Joonmyeon dengan bibir yang tersungging keatas. Jongin pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya. Dia menggebrak meja itu dan menggeram.

"CUKUP APPA!" bentak Jongin kepada lelaki dewasa itu. Untuk sementara itu bisa membuatnya membungkam sebentar.

"Huh, Jonginnie anakku.. Apa kau yakin dengan anak yang dikandung perempuan jalang itu.." Ujar Joonmyeon sambil tertawa meremehkan, dan dia pun kembali berkata ".. adalah darah dagingmu?"

"Tentu saja kau tidak tahukan? Hahaha.." Joonmyeon tertawa dengan nada tidak sukanya.

"CUKUP JOONMYEON! DIA ANAKMU! JANGAN SEPERTI ITU DENGANNYA!" Bentak Yixing sambil memasang tatapan tajam kepada suaminya itu sukses membuatnya bungkam.

Yixing pun merasa kasihan kepada Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah terhisak karena perkataan suaminya yang begitu tajam itu. Yixing menghampiri Kyungsoo dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja dia. Dia itu hanya pria tua yang memperdulikan dirinya sendiri." Ujar Yixing kepada Kyungsoo. "Aku yakin kau bukan wanita seperti itu. Dan Jongin, kau tau sendiri bagaimana sifat Appamu itu. Jadi, biarkan saja dia. Soal pernikahan kalian, umma akan membicarakannya dengan appamu.." lanjut Yixing seraya mengusap tangan Jongin yang sedang mengepal.

Perlahan tangan Jongin pun melemas. Sebenarnya sempat terfikir seperti yang appanya katakan tadi. Tapi fikiran negatif itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. Dia yakin Kyungsoo adalah orang baik-baik. Tapi apakah mungkin dia sangat yakin dengan itu?

* * *

_**Yixing and Joonmyeon Side**_

Yixing menghampiri Joonmyeon, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kim Joonmyeon." Ujar Yixing datar kepada Suaminya tercinta itu. Joonmyeon pun mulai agak takut dengan istrinya ini. Tapi, Joonmyeon tetap memasang muka dinginnya kepada Yixing.

"Kau tahu, yang dikandung Kyungsoo itu adalah darah daging dari Jongin. Kenapa kau sangat tega kepadanya?" kata Yixing mencoba merayu Joonmyeon untuk menyetujui pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Apa kau tega dia melihat anaknya nanti lahir kedunia tanpa ayah?" Joonmyeon masih terdiam. Dia kesal jika sudah membahas persoalan seperti ini. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Tapi apa kau yakin dengannya? Lihatlah, orang miskin seperti dia hanya ingin menguras kekayaan kita. Dan lagi bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau dilihat orang? 'Menantu dari seorang presiden direktur Kim Joonmyeon adalah seorang Rakyat Jelata?" Ujar Joonmyeon kepada Yixing. Yixing yang mendengar penuturan pedas Joonmyeon pun sedikit meringis.

"Kim Joonmyeon, dengarkan aku." Yixing menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Joonmyeon. "Jangan mulai sikapmu yang seperti itu lagi. Kyungsoo itu anak baik-baik, aku yakin itu. Dan dia adalah pilihan terbaik Jongin." Kata Yixing sambil menatap tajam Joonmyeon.

"T-tapi.."

"Aku tidak perduli dengan pendapatmu, Suho. Aku tetap ingin mereka dinikahkan. Lagi pula, kalau mereka tidak dinikahkan kau tau apa yang akan terjadikan? Mungkin press akan berkata seperti ini, 'Anak dari seorang presiden direktur Kim Joonmyeon telah menghamili anak orang dan tidak bertanggung jawab' , Kau mau seperti itu hm?" Yixing pun menyeringai dan Joonmyeon dia terlihat pasrah.

"Huh.. Baiklah, tapi kita harus menutupi identitasnya. Aku tidak mau press mengetahui dia adalah orang miskin."

Yixing pun tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, aku akan menutupinya!"

* * *

Yixing kembali kepada Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Terlihat Jongin sedang menenangkan Kyungsoo yang sedang menangis, ini mengingatkannya kepada dirinya dimasa lalu. Yixing pun menghampiri kedua insan tersebut.

"Jongin, Kyungie... Appa merestui hubungan kalian berdua.."

Mereka berdua pun terlihat terkejut. "Jinjjayo?" Ujar Jongin tidak percaya.

"Hmm! Tentu saja dengan sedikit 'dorongan' dari kata-kata eommamu yang cantik ini." Ujar Yixing dengan percaya diri. Jongin terkekeh melihat ibunya itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo? Dia terlihat menundukan kepalanya.

_**Kyungsoo's Point of View**_

Mereka sangat akrab sekali. Aku melihat ibu dan anak ini, mereka benar-benar harmonis menurutku. Mrs. Kim benar-benar orang yang baik hati, aku sangat senang saat dia menatapku. Membuatku mengingat eomma dirumah.

Hmm.. Aku mulai merindukan eomma sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja aku mempunyai perasaan buruk dengan pernikahan ini. Benar juga, bukankah tidak mudah mendapat restu dari Mr. Kim? Eomma.. mengapa aku mengkhawatirkan eomma?

"Kau dengar itu? Appa merestui kita, Kyungie!" Ujar Jongin dengan senyum yang lebar

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali, Jongin!" Ujarku sambil menahan air mataku yang sudah berada dipelupuk mataku. Aku merasa senang sekali tetapi sayangnya aku tidak sepenuhnya senang masih ada yang mengganjal.

Aku merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuh pundakku. Oh, itu Mrs. Kim.

"Tapi.. Kyungsoo.." Kulihat muka Mrs. Kim agak ragu. Oh ada apa ini ya Tuhan?

_**Normal View**_

Yixing terlihat menggigit bibirnya. "Supaya tidak terjadi adanya desas desus yang tidak benar yang mungkin akan disebarkan oleh press. Kita harus menutupi identitasmu, Kyung.." Lirih Yixing, sebenarnya dia tidak mau seperti ini.

"M-maksudnya apa?" Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit bingung dengan perkataan ibu dari kekasihnya itu.

"Joonmyeon akan mengatakan kepada press bahwa kau yatim piatu.."

"M-mwoya?" desis Kyungsoo nyaris tidak terdengar. Tanpa disadarinya air mata itu kembali menetes. Yixing merasakan iba kepada Kyungsoo, namun semua ini demi pernikahan anak kesayangannya.

"Ayolah, Kyung. Ini demi anakmu dan Jongin.." Jongin yang mendengarkannya pun kembali terbakar amarah. Lagi-lagi, Appanya berbuat yang tidak baik kepada Kyungsoo. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa percaya ini. Jongin mengepalkan tangannya, dan ketika ia ingin membuka suaranya...

"Baiklah.." Kyungsoo mengusap air matanya. "Demi anakku.. Aku setuju.." Dia menegakkan badannya dan tersenyum kepada Jongin dan Yixing. Jongin tidak percaya, Kyungsoo membiarkan ini terjadi? Jongin percaya Kyungsoo sangat menyayangi ibunya.

"Benarkah Kyung? Benarkah tidak apa apa?" Ujar Jongin kepada Kyungsoo seraya menyentuh punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Iya.. Tidak apa-apa..." Lirih Kyungsoo sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Yixing melihat Kyungsoo dengan sedih. Perasaan Kasihan ada didalam hatinya kepada Kyungsoo. "Sebaiknya kalian istirahat buat besok. Besok kalian akan langsung fitting baju pernikahan."

Untuk sekian kalinya Jongin terkaget. "Mwo, eomma!? Besok?" Kata Jongin dengan memasang wajah kaget/?nya

"Iya besok. Karena sekitar 2 minggu lagi kalian akan segera menikah. Lebih cepat lebih baik.." Ujar Yixing sumringah..

_**SKIP TIME**_

_**-FITTING DAY-**_

Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Yixing sekarang sudah berada diperjalanan menuju butik dimana tempat Yixing berlangganan biasanya. Suasana di mobil sekarang sangat hening, Kyungsoo sibuk melihat kearah luar jendela dan Yixing sibuk berkutat dengan smartphonenya. Sedangkan Jongin? Dia terlihat terlelap di bahu Kyungsoo. Yah, sepertinya dia masih mengantuk akibat ibunya membangunkannya terlalu pagi.

"hmm.. Jadi aku ingin tau berapa umur kandunganmu sekarang, Kyungie?" Yixing pun memulai membuka pembicaraan mereka, memecahkan keheningan.

"Eum, sekitar 1 bulan setengah.." Ujar Kyungsoo agak gugup. Ketika ia membahas tentang masalah bayi pasti Kyungsoo akan merasakan kegugupan entah kenapa.

"Aigoo.. Kau pasti heran ya kepada anakku ini. Nafsunya terlalu tinggi terhadap yeoja, hahaha. Apa lagi kepada yeoja cantik sepertimu, Kyung." Canda Yixing kepada Kyungsoo, yah candaan itu sukses membuatnya tersipu.

Mobil mewah milik Mrs. Kim pun berhenti menandakan mereka sudah sampai di tujuan. Mrs. Kim sudah membuka seatbeltnya, namun anaknya masih senantiasa bertengger-alias tidur- dibahu Kyungsoo.

"YAK KIM JONGIN! BANGUN! KITA SUDAH SAMPAIIII!" Jerit/? Yixing ditelinga anaknya membuat sang anak terkaget bukan main. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan anak dan ibu tersebut.

"IYA EOMMA! AKU BANGUNNNNNNN" Jongin pun kesal dan membalas menjerit ditelinga ibunya/? (Wkwkwkwk author ngebayanginnya ngakak sendiri)

Dan akhirnya mereka turun dari mobil. Jongin nampak begitu menempel kepada Kyungsoo, lagi-lagi adegan seperti ini mengingatkan yixing akan dirinya dulu.

Mereka pun memasuki Butik dimana tempat Yixing berlangganan. Tampak para pekerja disitu begitu menyambut Yixing dengan senyuman hangat.

"Selamat datang Mrs. Kim. Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu?" Ujar salah satu dari pekerja disitu.

"Anakku dan calon menantuku akan menikah, jadi tolong bantu mereka ya?" Ujar Yixing sambil tersenyum dan mengedipkankan matanya kepada pekerja tersebut. Pekerja itu pun tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah, mari pengantin perempuan ikut dengan saya, dan pengantin laki-laki ikut dengan teman saya yang ada diruangan sebelah" Kyungsoo pun mengangguk dan mengikuti pekerja tersebut.

Pekerja itu menuntun Kyungsoo sampai keruangan luas. Disana ada beberapa pelanggan yang sedang mengukur baju juga sepertinya. Kyungsoo melebarkan pandangannya, dan ia melihat seseorang yang tidak asing dimatanya yang sedang menatapnya dengan tajam.

Orang itu menghampirinya dengan tatapan yang tajam dan bibir yang disunggingkan keatas. "Hey, Bitch. Lama tidak bertemu eoh?" 'sapa' orang itu dengan tatapan remeh.

"Jung Soojung. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan datar, dia tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan pembunuh kandungannya dimasa lalu.

"Krystal.. Aku dipanggil Krystal sekarang. Hey, seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu! Apa yang dilakukan oleh seorang gadis miskin ditempat yang serba mahal seperti ini?" Krystal –orang itu- kembali menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo meremas ujung bajunya mendengar perkataan tajam Krystal, dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya yang suram dulu.

"Apa kau dihamili orang lagi? Atau mungkin ada ahjussi tua diluar sana yang hendak menjadikanmu istri keduanya ya? Haha, dasar Bitch. Namanya juga BITCH tetap saja BITCH! Apa kurang dulu kau hamil dan keguguran hah!?" Bentak Krystal kepada Kyungsoo sambil medorong bahu Kyungsoo.

"Hiks... Cukup.. Cukup, Krystal-sshi!" Kyungsoo terhisak, air matanya kembali jatuh. Sungguh dia tidak kuat mengingat segala masa lalunya dulu.

"Dasar Cengeng.. Apa kau ku –"

"Kyungie!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja datang menghampiri Kyungsoo, dia adalah Yixing. "Omona! Kenapa kau menangis, sayang?" Ujar Yixing seraya mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo lembut.

"M-Mrs. Kim.." Krystal mulai ketakutan. 'Kenapa harus ada Mrs. Kim disini? Aigoo, rusak sudah citraku sebagai calon menantu.' Batin Krystal. Yixing pun menatap tajam Krystal.

"Krystal-sshi? Apa yang kau lakukan kepada calon menantuku?" Ucap Yixing datar kepada Krystal.

"M-mwo!? Calon menantu!? T-tapi Mrs. Kim.."

"Ohya, sepertinya Joonmyeon belum mengatakannya kepadamu. Pertunanganmu dibatalkan, Anakku sudah mempunyai calon pasangan hidup yang lebih baik. Selamat tinggal." Ujar Yixing jelas, singkat dan padat kepada Krystal. Krystal pun membungkam, tangannya terkepal. Dan ketika Yixing dan Kyungsoo pergi Krystal bergumam..

"Awas saja kau Do Kyungsoo, sialan. Dasar Jalang! Kau akan tau akibatnya." Krystal menatap tajam punggung sempit itu dan menghentakkan kakinya tidak senang.

* * *

_**13 days later..**_

_**-The Wedding-**_

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berdandan cantik. Gaun berwarna putih yang menutupi tubuhnya itu membuat dirinya semakin cantik. Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul melihat refleksinya di cermin itu. Dibelakangnya sudah berdiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum seraya membawa seikat bunga. Kyungsoo pun berbalik dan menghampiri wanita iu.

"Eomma.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil memeluk ibunya tercinta.

"Aigoo, anakku sebentar lagi akan menikah.." Ujar eomma Kyungsoo lembut kepada anak satu-satunya itu.

"Eomma.. M-mianhae, eomma.. hiks.." Kyungsoo memeluk wanita yang melahirkannya itu dengan erat dan terlihat air mata dari doe eyes itu kembali menetes. Eomma Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dan secepatnya menghapuskan air mata anaknya itu.

"Gwenchana, Kyungie! Jangan memikirkan hal itu lagi, ne? Eomma tidak apa-apa sayang, lagi pula eomma tidak mau merepotkan Keluarga Kim dengan status keuangan kita ini.." Lirih Eomma Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang melihatnya kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

"Sudahlah sayang. Jangan menangis lagi, nanti dandananmu rusak.." Kata Eomma Kyungsoo seraya mengusap airmata di pipi Kyungsoo. "Sekarang tersenyumlah, Kyungie.." Kata Eomma Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo pun tersenyum kepada ibunya..

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kau sudah ditunggu dipelataran untuk mengucapkan janji." Kata Mrs. Kim yang tiba-tiba datang membuat Kyungsoo agak kaget.

"O-oh.. Ada Mrs. Kim.. Eomma pergi dulu ya, Kyungie. Saya permisi dulu Mrs. Kim" Ujar Eomma Kyungsoo sambil membungkukan badannya kepada Mrs. Kim. Yixing pun tersenyum kepadanya.

"Ayo, Kyungie.. Kau akan mengucapkan janji sebentar lagi, sayang" Ujar Yixing kepada Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo pun mengikuti Yixing pergi pelataran. Disana sudah ada Jongin yang menunggunya dengan menggunakan tuxedo hitam yang membuatnya menjadi sangat tampan. Kyungsoo tersenyum manis kepada Jongin.

Lalu dimulailah acara pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Dan, setelah mereka mengucapkan janjinya dan berciuman. Mereka telah menjadi suami istri yang sah.

* * *

_**Wedding Reception Time.**_

Terlihat para tamu sudah berada di mansion Mr. Kim. Yixing terlihat sangat sibuk sekali menyelamati tamu yang baru saja datang. Sedangkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa teman Jongin.

"Hey, Kai! Sudah lama tidak bertemu yah!" Kata Kevin, teman Jongin sewaktu bersekolah di Amerika. Sekarang terlihat Kevin sudah menggandeng seorang gadis cantik bermata panda, sepertinya dia orang China.

"Hey, Kev. Sudah lama tidak bertemu eoh? Kkk, dan siapa dia? Pacarmu?" Kata Jongin sambil menyalami wanita itu.

Kevin menepis tangan Jongin dan memeluk posesif wanita cantik itu. "Dia istriku, jangan pegang-pegang." Kata Kevin sambil menatap tajam Jongin.

"hey, hey.. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengambil istrimu. Aku sudah mempunyai yang lebih cantik disini." Jongin merangkul mesra pinggang Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo tersipu.

"Ssst, aku malu, Jongin." Desis Kyungsoo kepada Jongin sambil memukul pelan tangan kekasihnya itu. Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Aku mau ambil minum dulu ya.. Permisi.." Kata Kyungsoo sambil membungkuk rendah kearah Kevin dan istrinya itu dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

'Aish, malu sekali.' Batin Kyungsoo saat meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Hai, Kyungsoo-noona." Kata seorang lelaki tampan menyapa Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat lelaki itu, familiar menurutnya.

"Apa aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambi mengerjabkan matanya. Dia mencoba mengingat-ingat lagi siapa lelaki ini sebenarnya.

"Aku Myungsoo.. Temannya Jongin dulu waktu SMA, noona.." Lirih Myungsoo, seperti ada perasaan sedih yang terselip disitu. Dan Kyungsoo, saat Myungsoo mengatakan soal SMA dia langsung menegang. Teman-temannya di SMA tidak begitu bersahabat.

"O-Ohh.. SMA ya.."

"I-iya sebelumnya noona.. Aku ingin berbicara sesu-" Baru saja Myungsoo ingin berbicara Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menitikkan air matanya.

"N-Noona? K-kenapa menangis..?" Myungsoo khawatir seketika. Myungsoo melihat arah dimana mata Kyungsoo melihat. Disana terlihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang diperlakukan seperti pembantu dengan seorang gadis cantik berwajah angkuh.

"Hey, bawakan aku minum sekarang!" Perintah Krystal kepada wanita itu. Kyungsoo hatinya seperti teriris-iris. Dia mau identitasnya disembunyikan tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri gadis itu dan memberikannya segelas wine dengan kasar.

"Jangan memerintahkannya seperti itu." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan dingin. Krystal mendecak dan mengambil gelas wine itu dan menyiramkannya ke muka Kyungsoo.

"Hey, Bitch! Jangan SOK PAHLAWAN YA! Kau itu hanya BITCH yang bisanya hanya MENGGODA PRIA DENGAN TUBUH KOTORMU ITU!" bentak Krystal kepada Kyungsoo, membuat semua orang melihat kearah mereka berdua. Oh, tidak hanya berdua, disebelah Krystal ada Luhan juga ternyata.

"Ck, Krys, kenapa kita harus bermasalah dengan pelacur ini lagi" Ujar Luhan seraya memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Dia.. merusak pertunanganku dengan Jongin." Ujar Krystal dengan penuh amarah.

"DASAR BITCH! BELUM CUKUP YA KAU MERUSAK HUBUNGANKU DENGAN KAI DULU! SEKARANG KAU MALAH MERUSAK PERTUNANGAN KRYSTAL!" bentak Luhan kepada Kyungsoo dan mendorong keras tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Noona!" Hampir saja tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh di kerasnya lantai, untung saja ada Myungsoo yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Ck, ada lagi orang yang menjadi sok pahlawan." Luhan kembali mendecak.

"Hey bitch. Anak siapa lagi yang kau kandung sekarang? Anak Jongin? Hm aku tidak yakin. Mungkin saja kau?" Luhan menatap Myungsoo sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar perempuan Jalang.. Apa kau tau? Kau itu membuat malu keluarga Kim dengan menikah dengan Jongin!" perkataan pedas Luhan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpukul dihatinya. Dia kembali menjatuhkan air matanya.

Krystal pun ikut menyeringai. "Hey, pelacur sialan! Apa kau tidak jera hah!? APA KAU BELUM JERA JUGA SETELAH KANDUNGANMU DULU YANG SUDAH KEGUGURAN HAH!?" Krystal membentak Kyungsoo dan menampar pipi kirinya.

"A-apa maksudnya itu, Kyung?" Tiba-tiba saja Jongin datang, dia mendengar perkataan Krystal tadi. Dan dia juga melihat Kyungsoo dan Myungsoo yang terlihat menempel. Terlihat ekspresi Jongin yang berubah menjadi marah.

_**To Be Continued..**_

_**WUAAAAAHHHHHH!?**_

_**akhirnya jadi jugaaa kkkk.. Di chapter ini author bikinnya banyak kepsloknya ya? wkwk mungkin nanti pada banyak yang gasuka si Luhannya jadi antagonis kwkwk secara luhan jadinya baik mulu xD**_

_**Nah ada kemaren yang ngereview buat bikin Jonginnya tau soal anak pertamanya, author jadi pengen bikin kayak gitu wkwkwk xD. Dan juga buat yang kemaren kritikin buat bikin judul,pair dan disclaimer itu sbenernya aku pengen bikin kayak gitu, tapi kalo aku bikin begituan biasanya melenceng dari apa yang difikirkan/? wkwkwk xD  
**_

_**Wkwk big thanks to:**_

_**zoldyk, KaiSoo Fujoshi SNH, .16, Yo Yong, dan Semuanya yang sudah baca dan Review! ILOVEYOUALL ;u; **_

_**Dan Jangan lupa untuk..  
**_

_**Review dan Kritik dan Saran~**_


End file.
